


The Last Chat

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-02
Updated: 2007-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry speaks to Severus before graduation. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The Last Chat  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Nothing too extreme like in my other stories. But don’t read if it offends you.

The view was nice as Harry stood at the astronomy tower on the last day of his school years in Hogwarts. It would be a long time until he sees the place again and he knew for a fact that he won't be coming back unless his future kids would be coming for an education.

Harry heard a noise as he looked back and he saw the one person he wanted to see on his last day at Hogwarts. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort that had taken place a year ago, he had not come to terms  
with the person he was staring at right now.

The two hadn't said anything to each other since the war except during classes. Harry knew he was going to miss his potion professor since the two had engaged with each other since first year had begun and thus meaning at each other throats.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" The deep voice asked as Harry heard the footsteps from behind him and he knew that he was now standing beside him as he stares down on the ground below.

"Just thinking," Harry replied softly.

"Thinking about your future now that the Dark Lord is gone?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded slowly, "everything went by too fast. We didn't even get a chance to speak a conversation with each other,” he said.

“We are now,” Severus pointed out.

“After the war,” Harry said with a frown.

“What are you implying Potter?” Severus asked.

“I thought maybe we could be friends or something,” Harry said with a shrugged.

“You want to be friends with a Death Eater?” Severus asked.

Harry turned to him sharply, “you’re not a Death Eater,” he said.

Severus gave Harry a rare smile, “what are you going to do for a career?” He asked.

Harry looked back to the ground below the astronomy tower, “a healer. Go work in St. Mungo’s or probably assist Madame Pomfrey here at Hogwarts,” Harry explained.

“St. Mungo’s is probably better for you,” Severus said.

Harry looked at him and smiled, “Severus, are you going to marry someone later on?” He asked.  
Severus was a bit shocked with that question as he never heard Potter say his first name before. “What are you implying Potter?” He asked.

Harry shook his head, “it just that I hadn’t seen you with anyone lately,” he admitted.

Severus chuckled, “that’s probably because nobody wants a gay Death Eater,” he said.

Harry looked at him surprised, “I didn’t know that you were gay,” he said.

Severus looked at him, “didn’t Black or Lupin tell you?” He asked as Harry shook his head.

“No, I guess they thought it was too private to mention it,” he said as Severus didn’t say anything. Just then, they heard a bell sounding throughout the tower as Severus and Harry looked back as they knew what the bell meant.

“I better get going before they catch me out of curfew,” Harry said slowly as he turns to walk back inside the castle.

“Potter, wait,” Severus said a little too quick as Harry turns to look at him. “Your eyes are like Lily and your feature is a lot of James,” he said.

Harry smiled at him, “you don’t know how much I heard that here at Hogwarts,” he said.

Severus chuckled, “I guess too many,” he said as Harry looked at him one last time before turning back to the castle. 

Severus watched his long time crush going inside the castle as he knew that he finds Potter attractive but also knew that Potter may never want to start a relationship with someone twice his age. He knows that one day though after graduation tomorrow, that fate will bring him and Potter once again.

***********************************************************  
End.

me: This was something that I did in the school library when I was waiting for my ride and I was bored as hell with no homework to do.

Severus: It's been awhile since you've written one-shots.

me: I know.

Harry: we'll be onto the next story soon.

Severus: review and update.


End file.
